ToriandJadeHelpSamandCat
by Azkadellio
Summary: Takes place at the end of the 'Sam & Cat' episode '#SuperPsycho'. What if Nora threw Sam down the well instead of the other way around? What if Cat called Jade to help her look through the abandoned house with her? T for slight swearing.


**Random idea I got while watching the** _ **'Sam & Cat'**_ **episode** _ **'#SuperPsycho'**_ **. What if Sam got thrown down the well after the fight with Nora at the end of the episode instead of Nora? Jori and Puckentine one-shot crossover where Jade and Tori help get Sam, Cat, and Dice.**

 **I'll explain how Tori and Jade found out and helped get the three out throughout this. Jade and Beck broke up shortly after Jade the episode** _ **'#TheGreatTunaJump'**_ **and Tori and Jade eventually got together.**

 **No POV**

"Oh, poor Sam." Nora Dershlitt says with a smirk as she picks up her chicken Maurice. "You're in a hole." She says, pacing around the top of the well, looking down at the three in the hole.

"Let us out of here, Nora." Sam says, trying to climb out of the hole.

"Nope. I'm good." Nora says, walking away. "Come on, Maurice." She tells her chicken as she walks away.

"Aaargh!" Sam yells, failing to get a grip on the rock wall. "When I get out of here, I'm gonna kill that girl." She rants, starting to pace around the small hole.

"How are we gonna get out of here? No way to get out of here." Dice says, sighing as he leans against the well's wall.

"Too bad Jadey didn't get here when I asked her too." Cat says, standing beside Dice.

"What do you mean?" Dice asks as Sam tries to climb out, and failing, again.

"Well, I was kinda afraid to search alone, so I called her. She said she'd meet me here, but she didn't show. So I knocked on the door after waiting a few minutes." Cat explains, staring at Sam.

"Did you tell her what time to meet you?" Sam asks with a sigh.

"Oh. No." Cat says, shaking her head.

"Why is there a Goth girl and tan skinned girl on the porch?" Nora asks as she walks back into the basement with the well, a suspicious look on her face.

"JADEY!" Cat yells, scaring Sam, Dice, and Nora.

"Cat?!" They here a soft voice call out. "Where are you?" The female voice asks.

"We're in the basement!" Sam yells, grabbing one of the hoses and throws it at Nora, who dodges it with a glare at the blonde.

"Okay, who the hell are you?" Jade asks Nora, walking into the basement a moment later, Tori behind her.

"And where are you, Cat?" Tori asks, looking around.

"Oh, no one named Cat is here." Nora says, petting Maruice.

"Aren't you that Nora chick who broke out of prison a couple days ago?" Tori asks, her right hand moving to her pocket where her phone is, trying to pull her phone out and dial her dad before Nora stops her.

"Why's there a well?" Jade asks, stepping forward to peek down the well, stopping when Nora rushes to her and steps in front of her.

"I have to pee!" Cat yells, her voice echoing slightly from the hole.

"Move." Jade says in a dark tone, grabbing Nora's forearms and pushing her away.

"No. You can't tell me what to do." Nora says, trying to resist.

"Hey dad, can you and Gary get to that abandoned house I told you Jade and I were meeting Cat at?" Tori says into her phone.

"Hang up the phone!" Nora yells at Tori.

"Did you just tell my girlfriend what to do?" Jade asks, gripping Nora's arm tightly.

"Girlfriend?" Sam and Cat ask from the well.

"Yeah, you should get here quickly before Jade murders that Nora chick who escaped from prison." Tori says, hanging up her phone. "They'll be here in about ten minutes. Don't kill her before that." She says, pecking Jade on the cheek. "We need a rope." She says, looking for a way to get Cat, Sam, and Dice out.

"We got some hoses." Cat offers, her knees together in the traditional little kid potty dance.

"I've been in prison for two years, working out every day." Nora says with a hint of pain in her voice as she tries to threaten Jade.

"I have scissors and watch so many horror movies and crime shows so I know how to kill and get away with it." Jade says through gritted teeth, squeezing Nora's arm until she drops to her knees in pain.

"Get me out of here so I can kill that chick." Sam says impatiently as Tori grabs the hose she threw at Nora a moment ago and opens it.

"How many scissors do you have on you? I need to cut these ties off." Tori asks her girlfriend as she tugs on the ties.

" Four." Jade answers, keeping her grip on Nora's arm. "Grab the pair in my left boot." She says casually.

A minute later, Tori as the ties cut as Jade keeps Nora from stopping the rescue. "How are we supposed to get them out?" Tori asks, uncoiling the hose.

"Keep a good grip on it and drop it down like a rope. Tie the one end around your stomach and brace yourself for the weight so you don't fall in." Jade says, pulling a pair of scissors out of her right boot and presses them against Nora's throat when Nora again tries to get out of Jade's grip. "Try that again. I dare you." She threatens, pressing the scissors until they leave an indent in Nora's neck, but not enough to break skin.

"Finally." Sam says when she climbs out, walking past Tori without a thank you and goes to attack Nora. "You're gonna pay for throwing me in a well, Dershlitt." She says, going to punch the prone Nora.

"Gotta pee gotta pee gotta pee." Cat says, running past them and looking for a bathroom.

"She still does that?" Tori asks, watching as Cat runs up the stairs.

"Hi Mr. Tori's dad. Tori's in the basement and Jade is trying to kill the girl who escaped from prison. Where's the bathroom?" They hear Cat yell from the top of the stairs.

"So, anyway." Jade says, ignoring Cat's behavior. "Any reason why you threw my best friend in a well?" She asks Nora, putting the scissors away since the cops are there already.

"She wanted to make me pay for getting her locked up and because her chicken was sent to a foster farm." Sam says, standing beside Jade, glaring at the psycho ex 'iCarly' fan.

"Well, you failed." Jade says, standing up once David Vega and his partner Gary walk in.

"You didn't hurt her, right Jade?" David Vega asks as Tori tosses the hose aside once Dice is out of the well.

"No. I didn't leave a mark." Jade says with a smirk as she walks over to Tori. "Now, Cat interrupted our anniversary to help her look for crazy over there, so we're gonna go finish our anniversary and have sex." She says, unashamed, as she drags Tori up the stairs.

"Wait what?" Dice asks, staring at the two girls, as Gary handcuffs Nora and David shakes his head at his daughter's girlfriend's antics.

"Get your head out of the gutter, Dice." Sam says, slapping the back of his head.

 **I know I didn't really hint at Puckentine. Sorry for saying it's Puckentine when it doesn't look like it.**

 **Thank you for reading. Hope you liked it.**

 **If anyone is out of character, I apologize.**

 **Sorry if this was random and didn't make sense or anything.**

 **Blessed Be.**


End file.
